Distant Love
by kawaiiyami
Summary: When Yugi and his brother Joc meet two mysterious brothers online they fall in love, but when the brothers move away they lose contact.Now when a new family moves in next door they fall in love all over again. Could they be the mysterious brothers, but wi


"Distant Love." Chapter 1: "Bad News Arises."  
  
Summary: Yugi and his brother Joc meet two mysterious brother online and fall victim to love, but the brother move away and they lose contact. Now a new family moves in next door and they fall in love all over again. Could they be the mysterious brothers, but with no name or picture, how could you be so sure?  
  
"You've got mail!" The computer says in it's usual monotone voice, as Yugi logged on to the net . Upon hearing these words Yugi beamed, he'd developed a crush on this boy he'd met online and was so sure it was love. As Yugi clicked the button to check his mail, his face faltered. There was indeed a mail message, but it was for his brother, Jounouchi. As you see his brother also fell victim to love on the internet too, as a matter of fact Joc had a crush on his brother's crush's brother. Yugi sighed heavily as he got up from the computer chair to go tell Joc about his love's message. "Joc-kun you have a love message." Yugi teased. Joc upon hearing this jumped up from his current location on the recliner in the living room and ran past Yugi, almost knocking the poor boy over. "Joc-kun." Yugi said harshly. "Hey sorry, Yug." Joc said as he playfully ruffled Yugi's hair. "It's okay, Joc-kun." As Joc started to run up the stairs to the computer room, Yugi stopped him once again. "Hey, Joc can I read the message." Yugi said as Joc pailed. "NO you can't." With that said Joc shut and locked the door. Yugi didn't wanna know what they were typing only the gods knew, but it was funny to see Joc get so worked up. Yugi and Spikes5000 only wrote about Duel monsters and harmless stuff, but Joc his stuff wasn't so harmless. So that lefted Yugi with nothing to do, so he went to his room and got his duel monsters deck and started shuffling it. He came across the Dark Magician, his favorite card, but he just found out it was also Spikes5000's favorite too. That's why he loved him they oddly were alike, but also different, like two sides of a coin. Together Yugi thought, they made a whole. Yugi laughed as he remember that he suggested that the four get together, like a double date, but then they told him they lived in Egypt so he living in Japan, that wasn't an option. So they would talk to each other every so often by e- mail or instant messaging.' How can you love someone without even seeing them or knowing their name?' Yugi thought bitterly. Yugi then got up from his bed and started pacing. ' But everytime I get an e-mail from him all my worries and cares just float away, I don't think about the bullies or anything.' Yugi then smiled contently to himself. Yes this was love there was no doubting it. But Yugi thought about another thing that made his heart hurt. ' But its strange ya know he doesn't e-mail me that much anymore only once every two weeks. What if he found someone else?' Yugi quickly shook the thought from his head. They weren't really "together" because Yugi was too shy and he didn't wanna ruin their relationship. But the thought of him with a girl or guy made his blood boil, but if he was he didn't wanna ruin his happiness. Yugi was that kinda person. So Yugi put his thoughts at rest and settled off to a quick nap. Not too far into his nap, Yugi had a wonderful dream, he'd been having it every sense he met his secret crush. It was strange it never to Yugi's memory seemed to change. It was always set in Egypt and it seemed like Yugi never dreamed of anything else with Spikes5000 on his mind. When Yugi had this dream he always seemed to be at totally tranquility, like a gap in his soul was filled. Yugi thought it was strange that his brother was always in his dream along with two other people. A boy that looked like him, but some differences were noticeable and a tall man with blue eyes. Yugi never understood the symbolic meaning behind his dreams, but he did try to get to the bottom of them. Like he noticed the setting in his dreams seemed ancient and the two mysterious people dressed like royalty, aside from his brother's and his more ragged clothing. He always remembered the details very vividly like it happened and he came to the conclusion that the dreams were visions, but he sighed he had never been to Egypt before so how is that possible? Yugi mentally smiled as his dream started. ***********************Dream********************************* "Haha, pharaoh now you will die." The man with the sliver hair said as he pointed a green ball of energy at him. "Yami no." Yugi said as he pushed him out of the way in return taking the blow meant for him. The deadly blast knocked Yugi though a wall. "Yugi!" The figure yelled as he ran toward the fallen boy. "Why did you do it?" The pharaoh said as he cradled the brave soul. "I love you too much to let you get hurt." He said as he could feel the gods wanting to take him from this world. "Oh, Ra I love you too Yugi please don't go. "In the mean while the man with the sliver haired man conjured up some of his shadow magic and aimed it at the high priset he was set on taking down one of Egypt's rulers. The high priest's lover saw this and like his brother pushed his beloved out of the way. "Puppy no" The priest said as the blast hit his beloved. He ran over to his beloved. "Joc, I love you." The priest said as he ran his fingers though his hair. Joc nodded weakly as he was taken home to Ra as all Egyptians were. Shortly after his brother followed As the pharaoh's loved one was gone, he turned to the one responsible. As he did his eyes turned black as night and he started chanting a spell. The dead man walking saw this and aimed another handful of shadow magic at the pharaoh. As the blast came he just put up an invisible shield. The man saw this and tried to run away, but was pinned down by magic. "You killed the only one I every loved you will pay with your soul." The pharaoh laughed sadistically as the man almost cried. "Please pharaoh have mercy." The man pleaded. "Did you have pity on my beloved?" The pharaoh then stuck out his hand and shouted. "Mind Crush!!!" The man screamed as his soul was ripped from his body. After that the pharaoh's eyes were turned back to their beautiful ruby color. He then went to Yugi's body and cried. "Oh, Ra." He pleaded as tears streamed down his face. "Take pity on these poor souls I beg of you." As the pharaoh pleaded. The gods saw this and decided to reward the souls of their bravery. "Pharaoh Yami you wish shall been granted. Your and the high priest loved ones shall roam the earth again, but only if you sacrificed yourselves for them as they did for you." The pharaoh and the priest said yes without thought. "Very well you all shall be reincarnated 5000 years from now, but they will not remember this you will. They must not know of they reincarnation until they love you again. Don't cry great pharaoh you will see him again." The gods then ripped the souls of the willing pharaoh and high priest.  
  
**********************End Dream***************************  
  
Yugi woke up sweating the dream has never been that real. "I feel as if I were there." He said breathlessly as he fell asleep into a dreamless slumber. BADNEWSBADNEWSBADNEWSBADNEWSBADNEWSBADNEWS As Yugi woke up he jumped online fast, this was the day that Spike5000 was to send him mail. "You've got mail." The computer said. As Yugi clicked the button he smiled. There was a message for him. But when he read it he almost cried. MESSEAGE: Hey, ShortyRed17 I have some bad news; my family has to move due to my father's job. I won't be able to talk to you again online. I'm sorry, but I'm sure we'll meet again. You can count on it. ^_^ yours truly::: Spikes5000 ************************************************************* Yugi read it over and over, but he could not comprehend it. His love was gone. He cried for a week straight as did his brother. Until they grandpa had some news. "Boys come down we have some new neighbors. I want you to meet." Yugi and Joc came down to meet the new neighbors. But it was Yugi who gasped they were the ..... They were who if you guess right I've give you candy.  
  
Press the friggin' button come on!!!!!!! Don't own YGO 


End file.
